


Kolibri

by Hyuuzu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuzu/pseuds/Hyuuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>[Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang memilikimu, seekor burung kolibri.]</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kolibri

**Author's Note:**

> Sexy Zone milik Johnny's Entertainment.  
> Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diperoleh dari fanfiksi ini selain kepuasan dari penulisnya semata 8"D

Pemuda itu entah sejak kapan duduk termangu di sofa tersebut; di depannya, di pinggiran sebuah jendela, sangkar burung bertengger sana. Ia memajukan tubuh, tangan yang menyangga dagu berpangku di lutut; matanya tak berpindah dari seekor burung kecil berbulu indah yang tampak seperti ikut mengamati wajah yang ada di depannya, tampak seakan bertanya siapa yang sedang memandanginya ini. Kemudian beberapa saat sang burung berkicau riang; membuat sebuah senyuman spontan terlukis di wajah sang pemuda, melembutkan ekspresi sang pemuda.

Sato Shori hanya terdiam saat pemandangan itu tertangkap di matanya.

.

.

_Sendirian di dalam sangkar_

.

.

“Kento- _kun_ , apa yang sedang kau lakukan?”

Yang dipanggil menoleh; teralih dari sang burung kecil. “Ah, Shori,” senyum yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya muncul. “Sini!” katanya sambil menepuk dudukan sofa di sebelahnya. Shori dengan menurut datang dan duduk di sebelah pemuda lainnya, sebelum Kento balik memandang burung kecil di depannya dan tersenyum lagi.

“Kau tahu kolibri?”

.

.

_Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang memilikimu, seekor burung kolibri_

.

.

 “Ah, jadi ini ya...” Shori seakan mendapatkan inspirasi. “Yang sayapnya cepat sekali itu? Aku baru kali ini lihat yang asli.”

 “Manis, kan? Ia meminum madu dari bunga-bunga sambil terus menggerakkan sayapnya, seperti lebah. Tapi dia bukan lebah. Dia _mirip_ burung. Namun, apakah ada burung lain yang seperti dia? Tidak ada.” Tawa kecil dari yang lebih tua menyela. “Tidak ada burung lain yang bisa terbang mundur seperti dia.”

Menjadi seorang pengamat bertahun-tahun membuat Shori dengan mudah membaca perubahan-perubahan ekspresi dari pemuda lainnya, namun seperti sebelumnya, ia memutuskan untuk diam; mendengarkan kelanjutannya. Kento menarik napas panjang sebelum kata-kata berikutnya muncul. “Berbeda dari yang lain; seakan tidak punya tempat di dunia ini ... terkadang aku berpikir, apakah menjadi sosok yang sangat berbeda dari orang lain itu merupakan suatu keputusan yang baik. Apalagi ketika sebagian orang menganggapmu aneh—”

.

.

.

_Lalu apa salahnya jika kau sedikit berbeda dari yang lainnya—_

.

.

.

“Memangnya kenapa kalau sedikit berbeda dari orang lain?!”

“... Shori?”

Shori terkesiap; baru menyadari bahwa ia spontan berdiri dari duduknya, dengan kedua tangan terkepal di sisi tubuh dan suara khasnya ketika sedang marah; tidak stabil dan berakhir dengan pekikan canggung di ujung kalimat. Perlahan yang lebih muda merasakan wajahnya memanas. _Oh, Shori, kenapa kau tidak tetap diam saja mendengarkan._ Namun kedua bibirnya seakan berkhianat. “apakah burung kecil—apa namanya, kolibri—itu buruk? Tidak. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Kento-kun—tidak masalah apabila sedikit berbeda, err, sangat berbeda pun tidak jadi masalah.” Shori menarik napas, ugh, bagaimana caranya menstabilkan suara ketika emosi bergejolak. Ia benar-benar merasa rikuh dengan suaranya yang mendecit di sana-sini. “Ia masih tetap terlihat indah, masih banyak orang yang mau memandangnya, masih banyak orang yang mau...” Shori meneguk ludahnya “... menyayanginya, bukan? Justru berpura-pura menjadi orang lain hanya agar bisa diterima itu tidak baik, kan? Euhm, memang pekerjaan kita menuntut kita untuk terus ‘berpura-pura’, tapi—maksudku—”

Yang lebih tua dua tahun tampak terkesima sebelum sebuah senyuman yang Shori sukai terlukis di sana, senyuman yang menenangkan, yang menunjukkan kelegaan. Sebelum disusul dengan tawa kecil. “Shori- _kun_ sudah besar, ya.”

Shori mendadak merasa kecewa. “Aku bukan anak kecil la—”

“Terimakasih, Shori.” Nakajima Kento kembali tertawa, membuat Shori langsung mengubur kekecewaan sesaatnya. Tidak apa-apa. Suatu saat nanti, ia yakin kakak tertuanya di grup ini akan bisa melihatnya, bukan sebagai seorang anak laki-laki yang masih belajar, tapi sebagai—

.

.

.

_You are my only one_

_Because, you are so special_

_Just the way you are_

_Don’t lose the light in your eyes_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._


End file.
